Black Rock Shooter Wiki
This Wiki will feature the different media associated with the upcoming OVA anime series Black★Rock Shooter, including the song performed by Vocaloid Hatsune Miku and Supercell and huke's artworks which inspired the song, and later, the anime series. To know more about the series and the current developments, proceed to this article. Latest News Black★Rock Shooter News *'Black★Rock Shooter English Website Open' :For English-speakers to understand the official site of Black★Rock Shooter, an English version of the site's contents are released. You can find it here. *'Black★Rock Shooter DVD Release Includes Subtitles for Seven Languages; Official Site Updated' : At the Tanabata Premium Preview Screening held in Tokyo on Wednesday, the producers of the OVA reveal that the DVD version will be subtitled in seven languages; they also announced that Nagaru Tanigawa (original creator of the Haruhi Suzumiya light novels) co-works with the director as scriptwriters. : More info and updates here. *'New Black★Rock Shooter Footage Revealed' : The exclusive footage shown at both Anime Expo and Japan Expo has been leaked. You can view the new trailer here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDoGjQ3OGwc *'Footage for B★RS to Premiere at Los Angeles Anime Convention' : Blogger Danny Choo confirmed last Sunday that Good Smile Company, one of the companies producing merchandise for the Black★Rock Shooter anime project, will give him a certain portion of exclusive footage which will screen at the anime convention to be held in Los Angeles on July 1-4. *'Black★Rock Shooter Anime DVD Delayed' : According to an announcement in the official site of Black★Rock Shooter, the free DVD release of the anime will be delayed by one month on sponsoring monthly magazines Hobby Japan, Animedia, and Megami. See the complete article here. *'OVA CD to be bundled to ''Animedia, Megami Magazines''' : Last Friday, the official text of the OVA series have announced that the anime will be bundled in the August issue of anime magazines Animedia and Megami. Read more details here. *'Tokyo Anime Fair Black★Rock Shooter preview leaked' : Recently at TAF 2010 the current Black★Rock Shooter preview was recorded and uploaded to video streaming site YouTube. The clips featured Black★Gold Saw as well as STR. It has been removed shortly after it was uploaded. But YouTube has now re-released the video. You can watch it here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgsCyIk1984&feature=related *'Black★Rock Shooter Anime to Be Streamed for Free; Main Cast Names Announced' : The official site of the upcoming OVA has announced that the entire 50-minute-long anime will be streamed for free to "everyone", though there are no confirmations for streaming availability outside Japan. The streaming shall run from June 25 to August 31. In addition to the announcement, the names of the two main characters for the anime are confirmed. They are Kuroi Mato '''and '''Takanashi Yomi, voiced by Kana Hanazawa (Nadeko Sengoku in Bakemonogatari, Kusano in Sekirei, Tenshi from Angel Beats!) and Miyuki Sawashiro (Suruga Kanbaru in Bakemonogatari, Cassandra Jill Warlock in Black Blood Brothers) respectively. The rest of the cast will be announced at a later date. (from Anime News Network) *'Black Rock Shooter Anime with Yutaka Yamamoto Confirmed for Spring 2010' : The official website for the "Black Rock Shooter" song from the virtual idol singer Hatsune Miku has confirmed that supervisor Yutaka Yamamoto and his Ordet studio are developing an anime project for next spring. A "Pilot Edition" of the anime has been shipped on DVD or Blu-ray Disc (BD) on September 30. The Pilot Edition will bundle a CD single with a new recording of the song's "live perfomance" version, as well as a booklet with image sketches for the anime. Black★Rock Shooter Wiki News *'Release Date Countdown Is Up Again! UPDATE' : Last time, I've announced that the release date for both the DVD and the free streaming are moved to a later date. It is now confirmed to be July 24, and with that, the countdown will be taken back up to update everyone on how much time will be needed before the streaming begins. Until then, let's be patient! : ----Herald of meridian 14:07, June 27, 2010 (UTC) | style="vertical-align: top;"| |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse